fatalfrontierfandomcom-20200215-history
The Maelstrom
The Maelstrom is a Raid Boss event that took place in January 2013. In-Game Help and Information Story Battling Event Bosses Elites Don't think you have what it takes to challenge the Maelstrom? Recruit some elite squadmates to your ranks, and watch as their stats soar to up to five times normal on boss fights! * Chaos Psychic * Frost Oracle Multiple Savage Bonus Get more power for a focused squad! Once you have assigned 2 or more SAVAGE The 'Chaos Seer v2' in your squad you get a x0.1 boost for each one when battling RaidBosses! :2x The Chaos Seer V2 = x1.2 stats boost :3x The Chaos Seer V2 = x1.3 stats boost :4x The Chaos Seer V2 = x1.4 stats boost :5x The Chaos Seer V2 = x1.5 stats boost :6x The Chaos Seer V2 = x1.6 stats boost :7x The Chaos Seer V2 = x1.7 stats boost :8x The Chaos Seer V2 = x1.8 stats boost :9x The Chaos Seer V2 = x2 stats boost Event Cells New mercenaries have shown up at The Maelstrom! Recruit these Savage characters to do extra damage to raid bosses! Morale Morale is a gauge of your party's fighting spirit. It tops out at 3 points, and recovers at a rate of 1 point every 15 minutes. Normal attacks on a boss take 1 point of morale, all-out attacks take all 3. You can use the two items listed below to quickly replenish morale! * Ammo * Ammo Crates Event Points & Rewards More to come once the event begins. Ranking When the event ends, players are ranked by their point totals. High ranking players receive special rewards, so don't get left behind! Rewards See picture on the right. Event Ally You can choose 5 of your allies to become event allies. Event allies receive 10% of the points you earn, and you receive 10% of their points in return. Tap the '' button while in a zone to collect your shared points. Important Notices Rewards Uncollected event points will automatically be distributed in the wagon upon conclusion of the event. Ranking rewards will be distributed within seven days of the end of the event. Ranking All points accumulated during the event will affect player rankings. Event Items Items that restore morale may be used during the next event. Items that restore morale may be purchased at the Shop during the event. Any unused items may be used during the next event. Unused Event Coins will be replaced to Bronze Coins conclusion of the event within a week. MVP Note If multiple players attack a boss simultaneously, the MVP can change just before the boss is defeated. Elite Familiars The stats of elites will return to normal upon conclusion of the event. Event Zones If you are in an event zone when the event ends, you will automatically be removed from the zone. Reward Changes Rewards may change without notice during the event. Thank you for your understanding.